A piece of the past
by CeruleanStarGlow
Summary: What exactly happened when Maureen dumped Mark for Joanne? THis oneshot will bring you back to the night, and give you a little more information that you never knew. it's an excerpt from one of my other fics but i really wanted to post it alone! R&R!


_A/n- I know that this is a chapter in my fic Scenes de la Mort de Boheme, but i really liked this chapter so i decided to make it it's own fic. I figured it could pretty easily stand on it's own as a oneshot. If you like this, and you haven't read Scenes de la Mort de Boheme, please read it!_

* * *

"Why are you always waiting up for her?" The familiar voice cut through the silence of midnight in the empty loft. I looked up to see roger standing in the doorway of his room. He shook slightly, and a tiny bit of sweat trickled down his forehead. Probably symptoms of the withdrawl. I guess I should have been happy the worst was over. Roger was no longer throwing things at me, and screaming bloody murder.

"You have a fever. You should go back to bed." I told him, and watched as his face distorted in annoyance.

"You're not my mom. Stop acting like it." He told me, and flopped down on the couch. "And stop changing the subject. Why do you always wait for her."

I didn't speak, but sat there and turned away. "She's cheating on you. You know that, right?" He asked me. What did he think I was? An idiot? He didn't get it.

"Yeah, I know…" I told him, and I felt him tense in anger.

"Why do you still care then? Why do you keep waiting, when you know she doesn't love you?" Roger asked me, his voice raised slightly.

"You've never loved someone, and known they can't love you roger. You don't know what it's like, but I've felt it every day for years. Seven years roger." I told him. We weren't talking about Maureen anymore.

"I loved you mark, but you left. Was I supposed to wait a year for you? Or…. was I supposed to drop April for you? I couldn't do that to her."

"You've still never felt it roger. You don't know what it's like to be forgotten like that."

"Why didn't you come here with me? You abandoned me for a year. You didn't ever call. Why didn't you come?"

I looked up at roger. His green eyes were begging me to tell the truth. " I was afraid." I told him. "I don't know why… I wish I could redo that moment"

"Everyone wishes they could redo some part of their life." He told me, and in that moment he felt much too far away for my liking. I slid over to him, and my hand deftly snaked it's way around his waist.

I felt his lips on mine for the first time in eight years. They were thinner now, like he was, and there was stubble on his chin, that I didn't remember being there before. His skin was colder, but I felt it grow warm as his tongue pushed it's way into my mouth, stroking the side of mine lightly.

I felt his hands on me for the first time in eight years. They snaked from my shoulders, down to the hem of my shirt, and snaked up my chest, surprisingly toned, despite my scrawniness. He had always said he liked that about me. I looked tiny at first glance, but I was hot underneath my dorky clothes. He always told me I was the best in bed of any of the people he'd ever slept with, which always made me a little downtrodden as I remembered that he had pretty much slept with the world before he met me. He'd been a rock god in our little hick town. I guess it came with the territory.

I felt his naked chest on mine for the first time in eight years. The once familiar skin was cold, and I could feel his ribs. No, I could have counted them. He now weighed less than me, and somehow still managed to send out the big bad rocker vibe.

I felt him staring at me lustily for the first time in eight years. I met those emerald green eyes, and stared back with lust. I hardly noticed his hand as it unzipped the old worn blue jeans and pulled them off, along with my boxers, but I hitched in a breath as I felt him wrap his fingers around me, and begin stroking me. I moaned and leaned in to kiss him, but he broke it after a few seconds. He quickly retrieved a condom from his backpack, which lay at the foot of the couch. It took him only a second to slide it on, and I felt him turning me over onto my stomach.

I felt him inside of me for the first time in eight years. His lips pressed to my neck as he pushed into me, and I released a guttural moan. We pushed and heaved in a steady rhythm, and a thin sheen of sweat grew around us. I hadn't felt like this since he left. Maureen was never like this, because no matter how much I denied it, I knew I didn't love Maureen.

We were so lost in ourselves that we didn't notice the door open, and two women came through. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice us on the couch. The two couples oblivious, pulled away from our soap opera lives for a moment of passion.

-X-

I may not have noticed Maureen and Joanne that night, but it wasn't so hard to guess what had happened when I walked back into our room in the morning to find the two women tangled naked in the sheets. I didn't have an excuse anymore to forgive her for cheating, and suddenly I didn't want to. After all, I had cheated on her now. I didn't want to keep holding on.

I walked back out of the room and into the kitchen to find roger making a bowl of cereal. He handed me a small bowl of captain crunch and took his own, as we walked over to the couch. "I know what happened last night was great, but I don't think I'm ready to get back together yet. I need time. I… I don't know why… I just know I do."

"I understand roger. It's fine" I told him, a sad smile changing my face for a moment. He gave a nod of thanks, and I took a bite of cereal, trying to end the awkward moment. Seconds later I looked up to see a woman hurrying out of my room. Her eyes slid to mine, and I think she knew who I was immediately. She grabbed an abandoned jacket beside the door, and wrapped it around her, before she left the loft, never looking back.

-X-

A week later at midnight, I stumbled out of my room, and into the kitchen. I grabbed an old rag from a drawer and ran it under ice-cold water. I shut off the tap, and squeezed the excess water from the rag. I had it pressed to my forehead a second later. I tried to walk back to the room, but couldn't make it far, before stumbling and finding myself shaking on the cold floor of the loft.

Moments later I felt Mark kneeling beside me. He picked the rag up from the floor beside me, and wiped the sheen of sweat from my forehead. I felt a glass of cool water pushed at my lips, and I took a tiny sip. Afraid to drink to much, for fear of throwing it up. The cool cloth was pushed to my forehead again, and a warm hand stroked my hair, brushing it out of my face.

My heart skipped abeat when I felt mark press his lips to my forehead. He helped me sit up and wrapped his arms around me. All night we sat there, him holding me as I shook, until at last I drifted off to sleep.

-X-

I woke up to find that I was laying on the couch. A blanket was tucked carefully around me, and two people were arguing. I looked up to see that it was Mark and Maureen in the doorway.

"Wasn't I good enough for you Maureen?" Mark asked her.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "No. You never even loved me Mark. Not like you ever loved Roger. I was just as much your toy as you were mine." I gulped and saw Mark look away from her. Maureen's voice grew suddenly cold. "I'm going Mark. I think you're right. Jo wanted me to break up with you anyway. She wanted us to be monogamous."

"Not that you could ever be." Mark's words stung her. Her head fell, and she stared at the floor.

"I'm moving out Mark, I'm moving in with Joanne." She told him, and she picked up her purse before shutting the door in Mark's face. He looked over to me, and I looked back, and neither of us said a thing as he sat down on the couch next to me. I longed to pull him into my arms, to hold him as he held me the night before, but now was not the time. We sat together in silence.


End file.
